


Caged, Beaten, Collared

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Black Butler Dark Oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book of Circus, Spoilers for first season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a year since his last one. His nightmares, his memories, they've always been there, of course. Every night, they haunted him. Threatening to drown him in a sea of misery and sorrow. But he could push those away, with a simple order to Sebastian. The only promblem is, it's harder to push them away when it involves Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged, Beaten, Collared

Hands grabbed at him greedily, stealing him from the metal cage they had put him in. The sound of voices whispers around him mixed in with the soft crying of children. Masked faces grinned demonically at him as they pulled him down onto the cold table.

"We shall give him the mark of a noble beast."

Struggling against the hands, he twisted and turned, kicking at anything. More hands grabbed at him, pinning him down.

"No! Please stop!" He begged.

The smell of burning flesh filled the room. Pain exploded across his arched back. He gasped for breath.

"Stop! Sto-" He yelled, his throat raw.

"Young master?" Sebastian hovered in front of him, looking worriedly down. Blinking, Ciel looked around at his office and the multitude of papers now spread across the floor. His heart still beating quickly, he took a deep breath. His study seemed so much bigger now, so much larger than he had ever noticed it was. The tall walls stretched and loomed above him. The wood frame of his chair dug into his back.

"Young master, are you okay?" His butler asked.

"I-I'm fine, Sebastian." He wasn't. He couldn't take his eyes off the desk, couldn't keep his body still. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to control his shaking. The room swayed in front of him.

"My lord, I think you should take a break from paperwork." A gloved hand stretched out to him.

The same hand that stretched out to him that day. His heart pounded furiously. _Badum. Badum._ It was so loud, he was sure that his butler could hear it, with our without his demonic abilities.

"S-Sebastian." He forced out, looking at his butler. Sebastian's deep red eyes flickered when they met.

"Yes?"

 _I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am not a weak child._ Swallowing loudly, he kept his face neutral, well as much as he could, when he faced Sebastian.

"Cancel all of my plans for today. Im feeling ill." No matter how confidently he tried to say the words, the unmistakable waver in his voice filled the room.

"Yes, my lord." His butler paused,"Would you like to lie in bed then? I hear that rest improves a person's health."

Instead of showing any expression of concern, his butler feigned casual interest, waiting for his answer. Ciel immediately darted his eyes, away from his eyes-he couldn't meet them. He scratched at the top of his wooden desk, allowing the sharp pain to run through his nail from a splinter.

"That would be fine."

His butler didn't say anything when he prepared his bed for him. In fact, he seemed oddly quiet and emotionless. Sebastian didn't even smirk when he had reached out for him after stumbling over to the bed. He watched as his butler's elegant hands pulled the curtain's shut, leaving him in darkness. A spark of fear ignited in him.

The room was so dark, he could barely make Sebastian from the shadows.

"Sebastian." Ciel said,"Stay with me."

With a bow, his butler complied. He caught the faintest sound of a chuckle, before Sebastian stood silent next to the bed. He took a deep breath. The shadows of his room seemed to twirl around him, lurking like monsters in the darkness. _Stalking me._

 _Breathe_ , he thought. His blood rushed loudly in his ears.

His eyes wide, he glanced quickly around the room. The once comforting bed, seemed like a grave to him. The darkness curled onto the suite covers, nearing close and closer to him.

Ciel shut his eyes, burying himself under the covers. That darkness, it follows me everywhere. _Like a wolf._

His hands traveled to his eyes, and his fingertips lingered around the edge. This sacrifice, the mark...

_Do I really want this?_

Gloved hands, moved through his hair. Peeking up, Sebastian's figure loomed over him.

"Then, my lord, what do you want?" Sebastian asked calmly. With a jolt, he peered out into the darkness. _Had he said this aloud?_

"I...I don't know. So many things." He answered weakly, glancing away from the demon.

"Shall I give you a reminder?"

The smell of blood filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he nearly threw up at what he saw. Bodies scattered across white seats, coloring the marble a deep red color. Red, sticky liquid covered his white clothes. Dried blood crusted over his face. He took a step back, his heart rate skyrocketing.

All around him, people were starting sitting up. The cloaked man that had previously lay dead in front of him, clumsily pulled himself to his feet. With a small gasp, Ciel realized the man gazed him with a familiar face.

"Father..." He whispered.

"You murdered me, Ciel. I thought you were my son."

"I didn't kill you!" He yelled out.

"Yes you did. You murdered me that night."

"Listen to your father, Ciel. You've killed so many." A soft voice said angrily from his right.

His mother, dressed in a white bloodied cloak. Her eyes bore into him.

"No..no I didn't!" He yelled. Ciel glanced around, like a corned animal. His eyes scanned the faces of the crowd in front of him and he searched for a caring face. His eyes met Madam Red's dark Crimson eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but with a frown of disgust she turned away.

_My relatives..._

Then, he saw her. Doll, dressed in her white outfit, lingering at the edge of the cloud. She turned away from him.

_My friends..._

_They're all leaving me._

"You killed us all."

The words ripped through him like a blade, and he stumbled backwards. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by cold metal bars. Dark tendrils lurked eerily around the crowd, licking at their heels. Hot tears fell from his face. A surge of anger rushed through him.

"I didn't mean for it to be this way!" He shouted, grabbing onto the bars,"I didn't want it to be this way! Do you think I wanted to be beaten, starved, caged like some beast?"

The crowd tittered.

"I want so many things, that'd I'd take whatever few years I have left and more to say all of them. I want a lot and there's also things that I don't want. The world doesn't care for me, or what I want. So I have no choice but to move forward even when I, Ciel Phantomhive, am collared, beaten, and starved."

The darkness folded in them, crashing on them likes waves. It filled his vision and surrounded him, thick and heavy.

"Now, my lord. What is it you want?" The voice called to him.

The voice asked, so clever, sweet, and soft. The voice that had taken his hand when he reached out, grasping for help. Suddenly, he knew.

"Revenge."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot for the black butler fandom. I had been planning a long running series for the fandom, but I ended up not knowing where I would go with it. Of course, I've written a good two thousand plus words on it. Tell me in the comments if you'd like me to post that one.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Reviews, and Suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
